Luccia The Lucario
by Deathmonklaser
Summary: This is the story of a once human girl Lucy, who through a strange happening, was transformed into a female Lucario and began her new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Luccia, A Female Lucario's Story,**

**Chapter One**

Made by; Blu Scout/deathmonklaser

I was looking down past the edge of the meadow, staring off into space, the wind blowing all over me. I was reminiscing about that one fateful day.

It was the first day of Lucy's new life...as the female lucario Luccia.

It all dates back to five days ago..

back then, i was a 5' 4" fifteen year old girl. I had a pretty curvy body. My chest was a size 38 C, and had a small waist and medium sized hips. I was a fit girl, and able to lift 15 pounds, which i am proud of. my eyes were a dark blue, my hair a long brown, going down about an inch below my shoulders. Out of my friends, i had the best bod. anyways...

I was walking down the sidewalk, heading for school,when out of the corner of my eyes,i spot something oddly shiny."...Hey,what's that?" I say to myself as I start to walk over to the shiny stone-like object on the other side of the street. As i get closer, it starts to shine even more brightly than it did before i saw it."gyuu... The shine is really starting to blind me." I say as i get closer,and stand in front of it. it was now emitting a blinding crimson-ish red a few seconds,it suddenly stops shining,and emits a faint glow of the same color.

"hm? It stopped shining?..." I then curiously reach down to pick it up,making sure my skirt wouldnt show off my 'you know what'. As i pick it up, it starts shining brightly again. I was completely mesmerized by the beauty. It kept shining until i couldnt see anything but crimson red."eeeeeeek!" I shreik, quickly dropping the stone. As my vision slowly returns, i start to see...black fur on my hands?"what the-? Black fur?" my fingers started fusing together to form paws, while claws grew from my nails."What's happening to me!" I yell, while metal spikes shoot out from the backs of my new paws, while the black fur stopped growing a little past my wrists, and blue fur grew from there.

"Am i...?" I pondered, as my transformation continues. I start to hear my clothes rip"eeek!my clothes!"

My shirt (well, more like a blouse actually) started to rip, mainly around my breasts." My breasts are getting bigger?" Now i notice the ground getting slowly farther away, as i look downwards my growing bust, and yell manilla colered fur started to grow around my upper body, covering up the skin being revealed by my growing height and bust."eeek,this cant be happening!" But it was, and it wasnt skirt had become quite tight around my hips as they grew, and my bra was starting to feel loose and tight. I noticed that my ribcage was shrinking, but my breasts were not only getting bigger... but perkier too. Now, my shirt was no longer covering my bust, and had exploded off my changing body, my bra not too far behind. after a mere 3 seconds of watching the fur grow all around, my bra popped off, but slid down as it did while the fur was acting like extra clothing,hiding my nipples. I had grown an entire three inches taller, my height growth stopping.

The fur stopped growing on my chest and upper body, except for the neck scruff of the same color as my upper body. By now, my skirt had ripped and fallen off, due to my hips growing wider. my panties had already ripped, and were only holding on by a thread( literally) "eeek!" I

shreiked, while a sort of black fur-belt was growing from the edges of my hips, down to my vagina."oooh...i really hope no one is watching." my panties finally gave way, and,like my blouse, exploded off my crotch, my paws immediately reaching down to hide my little mound, my enlarged more erect bosom being squished together by my furry arms. As I stood there staring down at myself, I noticed I was a hell of a lot curvier. Now fur of the blue color like my arms was growing down from the belt to just a little above my knees, and black fur again grew from there down to my feet, now turning to paws, pads growing under

them.

"GYAG-" I screamed as my ankles shot into an arc, forcing me to balance on the balls of my kinda look like the legs of an Anthro now, and I was both distressed and turned on. "uuuuugh.." I moaned, soon to faint from the pain, while I felt a little stub growing from my spine. I reached down to it, and a tail covered with blue fur shot out from that stub, the tip curving downward. "oooow..." I moaned, now feeling something strange, like something was growing between my breasts."huh?" I went to put my left paw down to the feeling, and when my paw touched the area, another metal spike shot out from my chest."EEEEK!" I howled with pain, feeling blue fur grow all over my face, except for black fur growing from the tip of my nose, around upwards and around my eyes, which now the pupils turned to slits and my dark blue eyes turned to... a Crimson Red."ooooh...uggggh...gyagh!" I screamed from the pain, my upper jaw and nose fusing together and growing outwards to form a short muzzle, my human teeth falling out to be replaced by sharp canine-like teeth and my tongue growing and contorting to match its new home."uuuuugh...my head..feeels like my hair is receding, and something-" I was cut off by the stunning fact that my hair was receding, only to be replaced by a pair of dreadlock-like aura sensors."eeek! my ears!" I screamed,only hearing half of my sentence, as my human ears receded as well, to be replaced my new ears on the top of my skull, now quite sensitive to sound."o0o0o0o0o0oh..."I moaned, stumbling around for a minute,then passed out where i was standing.

That's all I remember from that day. I try to remember what happened afterwards, but I just can't.I heard quick and fast footsteps far away, quickly reaching my position. I was about to enter a battle-ready stance, when I saw it was only Hèdan, I lowered my guard. Hèdan is also a lucario, who said he was also human, and was known as Heath when he was human. Now, he is a 6' 3" 17 year old (In human years, Lucarios can live up to 100 years, btw) male lucario, with a similar build as mine, but more muscular.

"Greetings, Luccia." He was also known to be quite formal.

"Hello Hèdan. How's it going?" I asked, while still reminiscing about the event that happened 5 days ago.

"Things are going good, what about you,Luccia?"

"Good, I guess... Im still getting used to this body and life."

"Well, I was told to inform you about a meeting we are having soon today." There was a meeting scheduled to inform the others about the new lucario; me. Sorta like an initiation ceremony.

"Well, I guess you have fulfilled your objective? No need to answer." I smiled and chuckled a bit, as Hèdan looked a bit less happy; he never did like being joked around with, even if it was a friendly joke."Well, I guess i'll go inform the others that you are on your way. Would you like to join me?" Hèdan said, knowing that i would, seeing as I know no way of getting there, being in the hang out and training field, but the field was more of a meadow.

"Meh, Might as well." Hèdan nodded, and said "Very well. Follow me. Dont get lost,after all, i am extremely quick. You should be too, being a Lucario as well." See, all lucario are very quick movers, but I was still getting used to my body, and I would stumble and fall every now and then, but I would always get up and continue training.

"I wont, but this time, slow up a bit,K?" I asked him, with a cute smile.

"...Ill try." At that moment, he got ready to run at almost full speed, as well as I did. We sprinted north for what seemed like a mile, then quickly headed west, the meadow quickly shifting to a more civilized area. Hèdan soon stopped almost instantly, sliding across the ground a bit."whoaaoaoh!" I spoke in shock, tripping up right behind Hèdan, quickly turning to me. I hit the grassy ground quite hard."uuugh.." Moaning, i slowly got up from the ground, feeling quite a bit of pain in my breasts, lucky enough to not have stabbed myself on my chest spike.

"Luccia, are you alright?"

"ye-yeah..I'm fine...uugh.." As i got up, Hèdan noticed a bit of blood on my breasts, and quickly released aura into my injury."wha-what are you doing?"

"Healing your injury."

"What injury?" I looked down at my chest, and saw a cut on my bust, that was slowly being closed up by Hèdan's healing aura. There was some bloodied up fur around the cut, but the blood was receding into my body and the cut was closed and disappeared.I looked up at Hèdan, and told him"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hèdan said with a cheerful friendly smile. At that moment, a pokèmon that seemed to be a Alakazam came running towards me and Hèdan.

"Aah, Corvus. You found us."

"Corvus? Who's Corvus?" I asked Hèdan, quite confused."Corvus is the leader of this settlement."

"Indeed I am. Welcome...um..who are you, young lady Lucario?"

"Well...my name used to be Lucy, but now it is Luccia."

"aah. I see. Was the transformation caused by a...shining crimson red stone?" At that moment, a quiver of shock shook from within my eyes, and Corvus noticed it immediately.

"!.. How..How did you know?"

" I had... a similar encounter. My human name was Kevin, I think." Corvus then looked down, appearing to be reminiscing about that day.

"...well, You made it good in life, in the position you're in now. I mean, you are the leader of this settlement, you never would have had that kind of accomplishment as a human, right?" I asked him, although im not sure if it helped at all, but Corvus looked up with a smile and said "you know, you're right. this is a big accomplishment. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." I saw him slightly frown for a brief second, then turned back to walk away. But he turned back and said to me,"Luccia."

"hmm?"

"meet me in the Field of Recognition in 10 minutes. Have Hèdan show you the way." Corvus then walked off, heading for the Field of Recognition.

"Luccia, come with me. I will show you the way."

"right."We sprinted off, following Corvus, quickly dashing past him." I think we'll beat him there!"

"Don't think so. look back to him." I did what Hèdan said, and saw Corvus suddenly teleport.

"hehe...I think i spoke too soon." I chuckled slightly as i spoke. After what felt like two minutes, we reached a smallish field filled with objects for training...I think the Field of Recognition was a training ground, and maybe the 'initiation ceremony' place I mentioned earlier, and evidently it was. Across the field from us was Corvus, and three other Alakazam, like Corvus.

"Let me introduce you to the others Luccia."

" My name is Wisêla." a female Alakazam spoke out from the 2 Alakazam, which were both male, between her, one on each side. For an Alakazam, she had quite a feminine body. Her breasts appeared to only be a pair of B cups, but her waist and hips made up for that in her appearance.

" I am William." another Alakazam spoke, the one on the left side of Wisêla." And my name is Alekx." This time it was the one on the right side of the female Alakazam.

"well...Wisêla, William, Alekx...Shall we start her test?" When Corvus said test, I shuddered a bit, but luckily they didnt see me...I hope.

"Begin The test!"

At that moment, the gate in front of me i forgot to mention opened up, and Hèdan lightly shoved me through. I could see in his eyes that he was sorry for shoving right after i was shoved through, the gates closed on me, and now i have to go through the course." You will be tested on your abilities as a pokèmon, and we will give you your duties based on your evaluation.." At that moment, Hèdan spoke up." Corvus, with all due respect, Luccia here has no knowledge of her abilities or powers. After all, she has just been turned after all." Corvus seemed to get lost in thoughts, and after a few brief minutes, he turned to the other Alakazam and they began conversing. After a few minutes, they turned to me and said(Wisêla was the one to speak)"Luccia, we have taken the situation into consideration, and decided..."

The area around us fell silent for what felt like forever, and finally Wisêla spoke again and said," Hadèn will teach you how to use your powers and abilities as a Lucario. We will decide with Hadèn's evaluations when to begin the test ?" I nodded as a reply. Wisêla turned to Hadèn staring at him intently.

"Understood." Hadèn said to Wisêla, then dismissing us.

Me and Hadèn dashed off back to the settlement, for reasons i did not yet know.

"Hey Hadèn, why are we heading to the settlement?and what is it called anyway?"

"well, Luccia, we are heading there to obtain supplies for your training, and the settlement is called Pokè Haven."

When he said 'to obtain supplies for your training' I couldn't help but gulp.

We were now at the village, and we walked to a few shops, obtaining things such as food, water, some items like targets and small balls, and something peculiar."Hey Hadèn, what's that thing?" I pointed to the earlier mentioned peculiar object.

"well, that item is specifically made to help Lucario train their aura sensing abilities. Don't worry, we will get to use that, just after you have trained what needs training before you can use it properly." Then we carefully dashed off the cliff I was at in the beginning of my story. We got there, and Hadèn placed the small balls we purchased on the ground two feet in front of me."Ummm...What am i supposed to do with them?"

"You use your aura abilites to lift them in the air. Just focus you energy into the ball, and release it under the ball, causing it to propel upwards, but do it slowly so you dont strain yourself." I nodded, and did as he said. I lifted the ball on the far left about 8 inches above the ground, before getting tired." That's very impressive Luccia."

"*huff* *huff* *puff* *puff*...thanks.."I said, trying to catch my breath. I never knew it would be this strenuous to control objects with the power of aura.

for the next week, I practiced on those three balls, and am now able to hold them six feet in the air for a solid six minutes.I was continuing the training, when Hadèn came up to me.

"Hey Hadèn, how's it going?"

"Well. Have you improved?"

"Wanna see for yourself?" I knew the answer, and Hadèn knew I did. I began surrounding the small ball on the right, lifting it in the air about six feet upwards, and held it up for a full seven minutes. Afterwards, I slowly released my hold on it, make it drop slowly."How was that?"I asked him with glee.

"Well well...very impressive. My other students took much longer to accomplish what you have. most of them took about 2 weeks to do what you have. You have a gift for this." I giggled joyfully, and told him,"Thanks!"

"I think it's time to move on with your training." Hadèn then quickly set up 3 targets at different distances, then came back to me and said, " We will now go over using the Aura Sphere technique."

"How do i use an Aura Sphere?"

"Simple. Just charge up a sphere of energy in your paws, then release it. For now, I think you should practice doing it with both paws." Hadèn then gave me an example by charging up a sphere of aura in his right paw, and when it was a large sphere, he sent it flying at the farthest target.

"Whoah!" I gasped in shock ,surprised at the power of the shot.

"Your turn."

"Alright." I began by bringing both of my paws together, centering my aura within my paws, charging it up to the size of a softball, and sent it flying at the closest target. It put a large crack in it, but no serious damage.

"Well done Luccia. Continue practicing for the next three days, and I will come check up on you at this time in three days."

"But wait, what will you be doing?" I asked Hadèn confusedly.

" I have other students you know." Hadèn then uickly dashed off in the direction of Poké Haven. For the next three days, i relentlessly trained, and by the third day, I was able to charge up a sphere of aura just like the one in Hadèn's right before I was about to charge up another one, Hadèn came up to me.

"well, You have learned your abilities and powers more quickly than any of my other students."

"How so?"

Hadèn then pointed to the targets, which almost immediately disintegrated.

"hehehe..whoops.."

"It's alright. Actually, you have some pretty good talent. Now for the final part of the training." Hadèn then pulled out the peculiar object mentioned earlier." What am i supposed to do with it?"I asked." Just hold it. It'll do it's thing automatically." I gulped." Ok." I then was handed the object, and held it tightly in my paw. It immediately started to glow with a bright blue aura-like energy. Suddenly, with my eyes closed, I began to see things clearly with my eyes closed, but it was all in black and white. I could see Hadèn's physical body shape, but was shaped by a blue aura.

"keep them closed a bit longer Luccia." I heard him say, and promptly replied," Alright." I could see him use his aura to create another figure in the area, but this one had a red aura. "Hadèn, why is it's aura red?"

"Because, ones with red auras have evil hearts and minds. When you see a figure with a red aura around it, you know it will try to do harm in some way. Keep that in mind."

"I will."

"You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes again, and everything returned to color, but the surrounding auras were gone. More importantly, the object in my paw stopped glowing, and Hadèn promptly retrieved the object in my paw." This item is called an Aura Releaser." I stood there confused, and Hadèn noticed that, and continued." Meaning, it has the power to release the full potential of one's aura abilities."

"Ooooooh."

"Now, I think you are ready for your test, don't you think?" I simply nodded to show my èn then returned with a nod as well, and I could see in his eyes, as if I was reading his mind, that he wanted me to train a bit more, and then head to the Field of Recognition. Hadèn seemed to know I was thinking this, and simply headed to the Elders(Wisêla, Corvus, ALekx, and William) to inform them that I was ready. I continued training, but with leaping, running, and speed training. I managed to figure out how it all went together quite quickly, and after 10-15 minutes, I went to the Field of Recognition.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Corvus said to Hadèn.

"I am positive. She has surpassed the abilities and skills of all my other students." Corvus seemed to understand what Hadèn meant, and then Wisêla spoke up." I know she just turned-"

"yeah, about 2 weeks ago." William said, êla looked to William with an intense, disciplining stare. William was intimidated, and stopped his little shenanigans, and Wisêla spoke once more." Anyways, you are right Hadèn. She is a brilliant learner. She shall take her test immediately."

"Well, I'm sure she is on he way." The conversation ended, and they began their waiting.

"Oh, man! If i dont hurry, I'll be late!" I said to myself, quickly dashing about in the direction of the Field of Recognition. I finally arrived after 1 1/2 minutes, arriving to the site of the Elders and Hadèn.

"Luccia."

"Corvus, Wisêla, William, Alekx..." There was an intense silence that seemed to last forever. Finally, all four of the Elders spoke at once, saying..

"Begin the Test!" At that exact moment, the gates swung open, giving me passage to the field.

My test to see if i'm worthy has begun...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Luccia, A Female Lucario's Story,

Chapter Two

Made By: Blu Scout/Deathmonklaser

"Let the Test begin!" At that moment, the gates swung open, making the start of my trial official.

I burst through the gate, only to quickly find a spinning scythe wheel. I used my agility to jump straight over the scythes, landing in the center bulb and quickly jumping off it. Hadèn seemed to flinch with shock. Up next was a pair of walls which i quickly wall-jumped between to reach the top, finding pillars with small tops. I pondered on how to get across for a few seconds, then began leaping to the other end on top of the pillars." Only one more obstacle!" I thought to myself, then found myself up against a Sandslash. It immediately lunged at me with its claws, and as I leaped over it,it dug into the ground, disappearing. I then remembered the Aura Releaser, and I closed my eyes, letting my other senses heighten. I traced to ground for the Sandslash's aura, finding no sign of it."What the-" I said as the Sandslash leaped out from the dirt, knocking me hard onto the ground, but I quickly recovered.

"grrrr.." I growled, quickly rushing at the Sandslash with a Metal Claw attack, the spike on my left paw quickly shifting into a curved small scythe. The Sandslash flinched in fear as I struck it with my attack, the Sanslash

flying backwards.

"hmph, dont you know how to treat a lady?" I said to the unconscious Sandslash. Corvus then came down from his stand to greet me.

"Well done, Luccia. You pass with flying colors."

"Thanks Corvus."

"here, come with me." He began walking back to his podium, me following along as instructed. When we reached his podium, Alekx and Wisêla waiting for us. Alekx was holding what appeared to be a certificate. Corvus then instructed Alekx to hand me the certificate, which was done so." Luccia, I proudly present to you your certificate of passing the test." He then handed me the certificate, which i held proudly.

"And, I hereby dub you,Luccia.." Wisêla held a pause to create suspense, then began again,

"Village Peace Keeper." I stood there with a blank stare, not understanding what that meant. Alekx then stepped in to tell me what that was.

"ahem..a Village Peace Keeper is someone who stays in the village, and if any kind of trouble goes on, you'll be one of the few to protect the villagers."

"Ooooooooh.." Hadèn then turned to me with a smile and said," You are lucky to be one of the peace keepers. Not many pokémon get that job."

"Umm...Is that good or bad?" I asked Hadèn curiously.

"Its kinda both good and bad, depending on the situation your in." I stood there silent for a minute. Wisêla stepped in and said," Anyways...Luccia, it's time that you head back to Poké Haven" I nodded in agreement, and dashed off for the I dashed towards it, I began to notice some black smoke.'A fire!' I thought to myself, now dashing even quicker on my way to the hopefully not burning Poké Haven. I reached the village, only to be greeted by an arsonist Charmeleon.

"hehehehehehe!Yeah! Burn! BUUURN!" One of the Charmeleon shouted in the black smoke.

"Hey You, Charmeleon!" The one that was shouting quickly turned to me, with an intimidating evil stare. I flinched.

"Hey, Get outta here, pretty girl!Before I burn you too!"

"Hey!Thats not how you talk to a lady!" I then came at him with a fierce jab to the stomach."GYAGH!" The charmeleon howled at me, preparing a ember attack. As the embers shot out from his mouth, I quickly dodged, but I was burned in the move."uurrgh...That does it.."I then charged up a quick Aura Sphere, which the Charmeleon quickly dodged."Hmph. You gonna have to do mo-" Out of nowhere, a Sceptile came and took out the arsonist, who appeared to be knocked out.

"Who are you?" I asked the suspicious Sceptile.

"Me? Im one of the Guardians. If you didnt know, that's the alternative name for the Village Peace Keepers."

"Yeah, but what is your name?"

"Well, i'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I hesitated for a second, thinking,' who is he? He says he's a Guardian, but can I trust him?' I stood there pondering for a moment before answering." My name is Luccia."

"Well, Luccia. My name is Leaf."

"Leaf? That's a sorta odd name.."

"Yeah well, It's not odd if your a Sceptile."

"That is true." We both stood there staring into each other's eyes, my crimson red eyes and his sort of green eyes.

He had the normal build of a Sceptile, but somehow his seemed more mysterious.

"!" We both heard the scream, and at that moment we both ran towards the location of the shriek. He was surprisingly able to match my speed. In a moment, we found a Kirlia lying on the ground, unconscious."what the hell happened here?" Leaf said to himself, but I was able to hear him. I felt my ears twitch, then quickly turned back,"Leaf!Watch out!"

"Huh?-" Leaf was blasted with a Razor Leaf attack, but wasnt too badly injured. The attacker was none other than a Bayleaf. I looked into its eyes, which were...red?

"uuugh..."

"Leaf, be careful, this is no normal Bayleaf.." I stared into its eyes once more, then came at it with a powerful Mach Punch attack, knocking it back severely. The Bayleaf suddenly let out a fierce stare. I stood there frozen, unable to move.

'Oh no! It used Glare! Gotta do something..' Leaf thought to himself frantically.' I got it!' Leaf rushed at the Bayleaf with a strong Leaf Blade attack. knowing that they were both grass-types, the move would not be all that effective. The Bayleaf was damaged quite a bit, but not enough. I finally got myself together, and attacked it with Force Palm, doing an impressive amount of damage, bringing the Bayleaf down. I went over to Leaf and checked up on him.

" You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Im alright, although it wouldnt have been smart to attack with Leaf Blade, and not Mega Punch... But yeah, Im fine." Almost at that exact moment, Hadèn came running over to us."Luccia, what happened here?"

"Oh, just that a fire-bug Charmeleon went and burned alot of the town, and an evil Bayleaf attacked us."

"Im sorry i couldnt make it here sooner."

"Well, no need, cuz I had some help from a Sceptile." I pointed to Leaf, who walked up to Hadèn and offered a hand..i mean..paw-shake. Hadèn gladly accepted the paw-shake.

"The name's Leaf, what's yours?"

"Hadèn. Nice to meet you." There was a moment of quiet, then I said with a stretch," Well, I think it's time we all turn in for the day, agreed?"

(Hadèn and Leaf)"Agreed."

"But wait, Luccia, you dont have a place to stay." I just now was realizing this for the first time. Hadèn and I pondered this , then Leaf stepped in and said," Hey, she can stay with me, I have an extra room."

"Leaf, that's all right. I'll find myself a home." I then ran off to find myself a home to sleep and stay in. I ran all around town, until finally finding a decent sized house, then I walked in. I saw the decor and thought 'wow! This place is perfect!' I then walked outside to view its outer area, and saw Leaf walk into the way across from mine. ' That must be his house.' After a minute, I walked inside and went to the bed, and promptly fell asleep.

"where...Where am I?" I asked myself, slowly looking around the black cloud. Then I saw a dim light, I started to walk towards it, then ran. When I reached it, I somehow ended up in my home." What's going on?" I asked, although no-one was around to hear me. I walked out the door, only to end up in another place, which it looked strangely familiar... As i walked around, I saw a lady at a sink, washing dishes in the sink. Right when I was about to ask her who she was, I saw a young woman walk into the room, who looked kind of like...me?

"Hey mom, I had a strange dream last night."

"What was it Lucy?" I gasped in shock and disbelief. That girl was me! my past self and my mom continued to chat. "I had a dream that I picked up a red crystal, and it flashed and i was a pokémon."

"well, you should really stop reading so much pokémon stuff, this is a result from that."

"Okay mom." My past self ran out the door with a backpack on."wait, come back!" I called to myself, running out the door as fast as I could. My past self ran into the school, about to be late for pre-first period.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" I screamed, but I suddenly found myself being sucked backwards. I screamed again, "!"

"Luccia! Luccia, wake up!" I jolted up out of the bed, to be greeted by Hadèn. I stated panting heavily, thinking about what had just happened in my dream. "Luccia, what's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"In... a way..I did*huff* *huff*"

"what?"

" I had a dream Hadèn. A dream about the past, back when I was still Lucy. It appeared to be a few days, maybe less, before I transformed. I was telling my mom about having a dream where i found a red crystal, flashing and then i was a pokémon..."

"You must be having a flashback. There might be more, we'll have to wait and see." I nodded, showing a sign of understanding. "Come on, Luccia. You need to report to your new officer on what needs to be done. Follow me."

"Okay." I promptly followed Hadèn to this big hut north of my house. In front of it was a menacing-looking Blaziken.'This must be my new CO..' I thought to myself as we stopped in front of her.

"greetings Hadèn."

"Hello to you too, Blazela."Hadèn bowed, and I did too, although I didnt know what was going on.

"Rise." We both got up as instructed. Blazela had quite a feminine body. her waist was small, yet she had decently wide hips, her sort of hair was thicker than a male Blaziken's, and her breasts appeared to be a size D cup. Her arms were somewhat thin, but I could tell they were very strong. Her legs were also the same way.

"Who is this she-lucario you have brought before me?"

"Ahem...This is Luccia. She has you assigned as her new CO. She also has some info on yesterday that needs to be released. Isnt that right Luccia?" I stood there for a moment, then I remembered what happened yesterday.

I told Blazela about the incidents with the Charmeleon and the Bayleaf.

"Hmm...This is not good.." Blazela stared off into oblivion from that moment. It seemed like forever before Blazela spoke again."Luccia. Hadèn. You two are dismissed." We both walked off while Blazela stared off again.

"What do you think she meant by 'this is not good', Hadèn?"

" I dont know." We stopped at my new house, and Hadèn waved a goodbye, and dashed off for his house. I headed for my bed, not knowing what would await me in my dreams...

I woke up from my sleep, but things didnt seem just right.. I walked outside, and saw Blazela. "Is that Blazela?" She just stared at me intently, with an evil look in her eyes. She suddenly grabbed my neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. I tried to speak, but I just ended up gagging. I tried screaming 'Heeeelp!' but again I couldnt. She kept squeezing, until I dropped on the ground dead.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I woke up screaming. I sat there, panting and gasping, frightened by my vision of some sort. After sitting there for what seemed like forever, I looked outside.

"It's still dark out..." I got up, and decided to take a walk in the moonlight. As I was walking, I noticed everything seemed to glow even brighter than things did it the sunlight. After walking for a bit, I noticed a strange pokémon in the distance.

"What kind of pokémon is that?" I began walking towards it, and when I got close it quickly turned back to me, its head turning a full 180 degrees. I gasped in fright.

"Must be a Noctowl..." I slowly backed away from, careful not to disturb it. Luckily, I was able to do so. I got back to my house, and hopped back into bed, heading back for sleep.

"Luccia, Wake up! Wake up Luccia!"

"Huh! what?.." I stared up at Leaf, half asleep.

"Come on, we gotta go!" He quickly dashed out my door, almost knock over a lamp.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" i shouted qucikly dashing out the door along with him. We both arrived at Blazela, who after my freakish dream, gave the shivers.

"alright Luccia, Leaf.. Your assignments for today are..." She stood there silent for a minute. She spoke up and said," Both of you are to head to the Snow Plateau and rescue survivors of the earlier avalanche. Move out!"

(Me and Leaf)"Yes Sir!" We immediately ran off, me falling a bit behind so I wouldn't run ahead and get lost. After a few minutes, we reached what looked like a sea of snow and ice.

"Man...Now i know why they call it the Snow Plateau.."

"Yeah Luccia.. This place is much snowier and icier than the last time I was here. Must be because of the avalanche.." We stood there silent for what seemed like forever, then we heard a shriek, what sounded like a cry for help!

"You hear that Leaf?"

"Sure did Luccia. Let's go!" We ran of to the sound of the cry, and were shocked by what was there...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Luccia, A Female Lucario's Story;

Chapter Three

made by Blu Scout/Deathmonklaser

what we found there was a freezing Shinx, it looked like it would die of frostbite if it wasn't saved soon.

"Leaf, you have to help it, ill go ahead to check for survivors."

"But, Luccia, we will never survive to that point if the blizzard keeps getting worse!"

"Leaf! We have to save the pokémon here first!" Leaf nodded, knowing he wouldn't win the fight anyway. He ran to help the Shinx, While I ran ahead in the Shinx's direction to search for any others. Somehow, the farther I ran, the colder and hazier it seemed to get.

"I think a blizzard is heading the way I came..*sniff* " I stood there for a brief moment, then decided to head back to Leaf to inform him of the oncoming blizzard.

"Yo, Luccia. Find any others?" Leaf asked with a sarcastic smile, knowing the news would not be good news.

"We got to leave. There is a huge blizzard heading this way. Unless we can get an Ice-Type pokémon to help, we can't do a thing ourselves." We both looked down in shame, knowing we couldnt do a thing to help any survivors stuck in the blizzard. We both started to run back for town to report to Blazela, but soon found ourselves lost in the raging blizzard. "Damn! How are we gonna get out of here Luccia?"

"I...I don't know..." We both stood there, lost, and freezing. If it wasnt for our fur we would be dead from frostbite. Soon, we saw a red glowing figure in the distance walking towards us.

"What is that?...Leaf, get ready for a possible fight."

"Right." We continued to watch the glowing figure approach us quicker and quicker, and when it came into view...

"Blazela! How did you find us here?" Leaf spoke in shock, thinking she would never be the one to get us.

"Hmph.. It was easy, knowing you two would try to save the pokémon from the blizzard,even though you knew the result would be probable death."

"But Blazela! We-"

"That is enough Luccia. I know you would attempt something like this, and Leaf wanted to just report on the situation, am I right?" I looked downward in shame, and she knew she was right. " Both of you, follow me. I will lead you out of this blizzard, or would you prefer to make it out on your own?" We both nodded, and Blazela lead the way.

Soon enough, we were out of the raging storm, and back at the missions department office, Blazela's office to be exact.

"But, Blazela! If we didnt do what we did, who knows how many pokémon would be dead!(even though we managed to only save just one..)"

"Blazela, Luccia is right, even though we would have lost our lives trying, we would have at least managed to save other pokémon, and isn't that the point of this organization? To save pokémon?" Blazela was suspiciously quiet. for some reason...

"...you two are dismissed." We both got up and walked out of her office, although Leaf didnt see anything wrong with her silence, I definitely sensed something was not as it seemed. "Man, Luccia, we were lucky not to-" I cut off Leaf, and spoke my troubles. "Didnt you notice that awfully suspicious silence between us when you said the purpose of this 'organization' was to save pokémon?" Leaf stood there and i halted to a stop while he continued to think about it. "Yeah, now that you point it out, it is suspicious..."

(Me and Leaf)"Hmmm..."

"Hello Hadèn."

"Blazela. I have filed my report. It seems that these occurrences are actually linked together."

"How so?"

"Not quite sure yet, but i'll keep up on it." Hadèn had found out that the pyro-maniac Charmeleon from two days again was given some kind of orders to burn down Poké Haven, and leave nothing but ashes. If it weren't for Luccia and Leaf, the whole village would have been burned down to the ground. The next day, Wisêla, Corvus, and Alekx had ordered Hadèn to look into these occurrences to see if there is any connection between them, and there is. Somehow, these evil pokémon are being given orders to destroy Poké Haven, whatever the cost. Soon after, Hadèn saw the arsonist Charmeleon talk with a demonic looking pokémon, but could not get a good view on either of them.

All he knew was that this evil pokémon is giving orders to eradicate Poké Haven. Hadèn decided that Blazela should not know that he saw a mysterious black figure talking to the Charmeleon, knowing that if he did, Blazela would try to take it on head on, and if it was ordering these pokémon, then it was exceptionally powerful...

I decided to take a stroll in the night, hoping I could find that strange pokémon the last time i took a night-time stroll. I was walking around town, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I began to release aura energy from my paws, getting ready for a possible fight. When it came out from the shadows, it looked to be a normal human, it seems. he was wearing a cape-like brown scarf around his neck, covering his mouth and nose. He was wearing blue jean pants, with flat black boots.

He was wearing a sleeveless very dark blue shirt and had on finger-less orange gauntlets that reached up a little past his wrists. his face seemed like that of a cold killer, but somehow also looked calm and friendly. his hair was a jet black color, the bangs reaching out forward flat and straight.

I decided to lower my guard, seeing that he probably was friendly. He calmly walked towards me, looking very intimidating as he did. I noticed his eyes were a sort of dark green. He stopped walking and faced me. We stood there facing eye to eye for what seemed like minutes.

"Hello." He said to me.

"Umm...Hello?.." I replied, quite intimidated.

"I've heard about you, Luccia the Lucario." I gasped in shock at how he knew me. Before I could answer back, he began talking once more.

" I know that you were once Lucy the Human, turned into a Lucario by a shining crimson red stone. I have been ordered to keep a very close eye on you by my superiors."

"Who are your superiors?"

"That is none of your concern. I shall see you again."

"hey Wai-" he then suddenly disappeared in a flaming cloud of dark orange and black smoke, the ground scarred with a deep burn of the same color as the smoke. I pondered on just who this person was, what his mission was, and how he knew me when I was a human. I stood there, lost in my thoughts for a sum of two minutes. Then, I heard the howl of a Mightyena, which brought me back to reality.

I walked back to my house when i found Hadèn waiting for me at the door. I gulped.

"Where were you, Luccia?" I stood there, promptly bringing my left arm over to hold the other one nervously. I looked down at the ground before i spoke.

"umm... Out for a night-time stroll?" Hadèn looked at me, silently telling me to tell him the whole truth.

"... *sigh* I was walking when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye, and a boy, a human boy, walked up to me. He said he knew I was Luccia the Lucario, and he knew how i became one. He also said he knew my when i was Lucy the Human and that he was ordered by his 'superiors' to keep a close eye on me." Hadèn stood there silently before he asked me, "What was his name?"

" I couldnt ask that, because before I did, He disappeared in a flaming cloud of dark orange and black smoke, and the ground was left with a scar of the same color,very strange." Hadèn somehow looked shocked and my description.

"what was he wearing?" I began to explain how he wore a sleeveless very dark blue shirt with finger-less orange gauntlets and cape-like brown scarf around his neck, covering his mouth and nose, with blue jean pants and flat black boots.

Now Hadèn seemed even more shocked, and also fearful, in a way. We stood there looking at each other(it was really me more than him, though), when I finally spoke up and said, "Well, I think i'll be heading to bed now..See ya." Hadèn stood there staring off still.

"...Good night." I walked ito m house, got in my bed, trying to place my tail in a comfortable position, and promptly fell asleep.

"...He's finally back...Niobium..." Hadèn said to himself, quite loudly, and vengefully while at the same time...

scared..

Hadèn's memories of the man Luccia saw, who is apparently called Niobium, all came rushing back at him furiously and tormented relentlessly.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Luccia, A Female Lucario's Story;**  
**Chapter 4**

Made by; Blu Scout/deathmonklaser  
youtube: Majoraslaughterer

-

"He-he-he-he-he-he..." Niobium chuckled, his voice slightly muffled by his brownish mask.  
Hadén was crouched, groaning in pain a couple feet away from this...'Niobium'.  
"Grrr...Rrrrrrr." He growled agonizingly, bearing his sharp fangs at the intimidating figure before him. Niobium withdrew his weapon, which disappeared in a cloud of orange-and-black static-like smoke. They stared off,Hadén's crimson red eyes glaring at Niobium's dark, seemingly soulless emerald green eyes.  
Then, Niobium slowly walked over to Hadén,who was struggling deeply to regain his stance. As Niobium walked towards Hadén, the sound of his brown and even darker brown boots,the Twilit-Pistol, and, his backup blade, Black Light, clinking and thumping echoed for what seemed like an eternity.  
By the time Hadén was back on his feet(or should I say paws), Niobium was already standing before him, his hands pulsating quite violently with some sort of black and orange static-y energy.  
"You know what kind of power I control?"  
"...Grrr.*Snarl*!"  
"...Twilight!" At that moment, Niobium grappled Hadén with one hand clasped around his creamish-yellow was only a moment before Hadén, gasping for oxygen, was spun and tossed a far half-mile through the dark air as his attacker shouted,"Reverse-Fire, First Initiative!". It took two seconds for Hadén to land smashing into the wide, open grassy earth.  
"GYAGH!" Hadén screamed, writhing in massive pain while still skidding across the ground.

Hadén had become paralyzed from the harsh impact, none of his muscles able to move no matter how hard he tried; he was completely immobilized.  
In a matter of seconds, Niobium reappeared facing the incapacitated Lucario.  
"Niobium..." Hadén groaned, coughing up blood.  
"Please, call me Nio,although it won't matter because you'll be dead in a moment."  
"Grrr!Nio...You sick BASTARD!" Hadén shouted, even more blood starting to drain from his massively injured body.  
"I'll be sure to make it as painful as possib-" Nio was cut short when he noticed Hadén's injuries swiftly closing up. Niobium backed away as he watched the once incapacitated Pokémon get up, and his fur change colors.  
THe cream fur shifted from it's natural color, to a dark blood red, while his blue fur became a sort of gray and the black fur became...  
Even Blacker.

Niobium quickly re-summoned his mysterious trusty sword...keyblade..rapier,thing.; He had dubbed it with the name Malach HaMavet, which can be translated to 'Angel Of Dark And Light'. He readied the weapon, and himself, feeling Hadén's Aura grow and become more and more violent.

Malach MaHavet, Niobium's preferred weapon, is deadly and the perfect tool for slicing and dicing ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING.  
The downfall,though, is that it feeds off of him. Constantly draining Twilight from Niobium's body via the arm wielding it, increasing it's abilities to no end. But, If Nio is unable to provide it Twilight, he cannot wield it.  
The reason why he has Black Light; a simple longsword built to his needs. Strapped on his waist upon his back, ready for use.

-NIOBIUM'S WEAPON STATS-

- Malach HaMavet:  
Attack - 3500+(when sustained with Twilight, its power increases infinitely and vice versa; When not provided sustenance, it's attack power weakens.)  
Abilities - Shoots giant shockwaves of Twilit Energy which stun, delude, and deal 2000 damage each. When used in succession, the shockwaves grow larger and more powerful but move slower.

Black Light:  
Attack - 1300  
Abilities - Allows Niobium to unleash a variety of different techniques, both direct and indirect.

Twilim Nor(his Twilit Pistol):  
Attack - 9000+  
Abilities - 99.99% chance of instant kill on any target, also fires at mini-gun speeds and reloads(via Twilight injection) at a rate of 0.02 seconds.  
Downfalls: is practically useless in close range, and only suitable for sniping like situations.

Fists/Palms:  
Attack- Varies upon health level. Lower Health= Higher Power  
Abilities - A vast array of combo techniques, single techniques, direct and indirect attacks.  
Once caught by one of his techniques...  
well, your screwed.

Now,Hadén's hands...Or should I say, his entire body, surged with an enraged unnaturally red a flash, Hadén shot a massive blast of not a blue Aura Sphere at Nio, but a very dark crimson red.  
Niobium quickly and nimbly dodged the blast, but to no appeal; His opponent was constantly throwing giant red Aura Spheres at him, which grew larger with every shot and increasingly faster and stronger.  
"Almost..." Niobium thought, dodging his way to the insane and rampant Lucario. Now, they were both less than an arm's length away from each other.  
"Now I've got you! Reverse-Fire, Sec-"  
"FORCE PALM!"  
"What the?!-" Nio had no time to react to the impending blows this time; his opponent had become faster than himself which meant Niobium did not have a strategy for this kind of situation for one like so had never occured.  
Hadén snagged his baffled attacker by the shirt, and at the same time, hammering him with powerful pulses of Red-Aura and finishing the attack with a 'palm' twist to the abdomen and sent Niobium spiraling.

"gyagh?!" Niobium groaned confusedly, as he was thrown just like he had thrown Hadén. As Nio was flying through the night, His angered assailant popping up in front of him, only to shout with pure acrimony, "HYPER..." Nio struggled to recover his balance, only to find himself locked up; Hadén temporarily paralyzed his body!  
The Lucario,running with the flying Niobium to keep a constant aim, charged up a massive beam in his right paw.  
"Oh GOD!Noo-"  
"...BEEEAAAMM!" Niobium was immediately assaulted by an array of beams of energy emanating from Hadén. Though Niobium had hit the ground, his adversary's Hyper Beam attack still penetrated his body and kept him aloft.  
When the attack ended, Niobium deciding that he needed to flee and recuperate, using the smoke-like gas filling the air as a curtain of sorts, Niobium vanished in a flame of Twilight.  
"Damn!...He got...A-...way..oOoOoOoOoOohhh..." Hadén gasped, just before collapsing on the cold damaged earth with a soft yet hard *thump*, and his fur reverting to normal status.

A nearby Chansey noticed the bloodied up and unconscious Pokémon, and took him to the nearby Pokémon Center(which is run entirely by Pokémon unlike human-based ones) and nursed him back to health.  
And Hadén never remembered any of these occurrences...

Until Now...

-

"Nnnnnnggg..." I groaned, woken up by the bright shine of the sun beams shooting through the 'window' next to my bed.. Well, it wasnt so much of a window, but rather a circular hole in the house with a pane of glass inserted.  
I slowly climed out of bed, rubbing my eyes with both I was getting up, I looked at the nearby sundial Leaf had made me, and checked the time.  
"Uuugggh...! 12:30?! Oh, crap i'm late!" I gasped, quickly rushing out the door, making my way to Blazela's office at Poké Haven Defense HQ and hoping that she wouldn't yell at me again.I ran as fast as I could, becoming a blue blur to all of the Pokémon around. Within seconds, I skid through the grass, still a blur, and propped myself next to Leaf on my right...And another Pokémon that I didnt know, nor the species, to my left.  
Panting from over-exertion, I explained my reasonings for being 'tardy'.  
"*Huff**Puff*, Sorry i'm...*Huff* late. I was...*Pant*-"  
"Asleep?" Blazela interrupted with disdain, cocking a yellow-ish gold eyebrow. I nodded, not having the energy to give a verbal reply.  
"Well, Luccia, you're lucky..."  
"Huh?" I asked, looking back up at the intimidating Blaziken sitting before me.  
"I said, you're lucky because you're only around 30 minutes late. I'll be nice about it...  
this time."  
"Tha-Thank you.." I replied, regaining my strength. Momentarily, I looked at the mysterious Pokémon to my left. Even with my vast knowledge of Pokémon, I couldn't tell which species...  
Well, by the feminine bosom and curves, 'she' was. My questions about this girl were about to be answered by Blazela.  
"Now, I would like to introduce a new member into your squad. Luccia, Leaf, this here..." Blazela gestured with her right index claw to the female Pokémon on my left.  
"Is a Gardevoir named Sara." As I looked Sara over, I took in and noted her possible measurements.

Her breasts looked to be size 38 C or so, her waist...hmm... maybe a 26. And her hips appear to be size... A size 28. Her eyes, though, were a magnificent, crystal-like lusterous rose red. Her face was a beautiful snow white ...Her 'hair' what I believe to be a typical green-emerald, like her arms, as well as the green dress-top-shirt-whatever covering the bottom half of her chest with a red 'plate' jutting out between her chesticles(symmetrical with the one on her back).  
Just looking at her, I get this, feeling, I have never felt before...  
And why do I have this other feeling of..like...Like I know this girl?

Overall, She looks...Like an Angel..

She turned to me, and I quickly looked away out of embarrassment, like a little schoolgirl who was caught looking at a hot guy. When I glanced back over at her, Sara gave a warm, gentle smile.  
It felt like my heart skipped a beat or two.  
It felt like forever and a half before Blazela continued her missionary assignments.  
"Now, your mission today is..." We all looked at each other briefly; I looked at Leaf, Leaf looked at Sara, Sara looked at me.  
"...your mission is to train-" Blazela had been cut off by Leaf, who gave out a long 'Ugh!' While me and Sara slumped.  
Blazela shoved a short growl towards Leaf, wordlessly reprimanding him.  
"Now, as I was SAYING,*clears throat*, you three are to train your skills as a TEAM." As the word 'team' lest Blazela's beak, Leaf Sara and I all gave the Blaziken before us a confused look. Blazela got the hint and answered our silent questions.  
"Leaf..."  
"Huh?"  
"You have skill,but you tend to stick to the mission and 'chicken out' all too often, and ignore what is right. It's OK to stray from the assignment, as long as it is for a good reason.  
Listen to your teammates more, and cooperate with them."  
"Yes ma- I mean, Yes Sir."  
"Luccia..."  
"yes?"  
"You have incredible strength and skill, but too much confidence in these skills. You rush into battle, not thinking strategically. Work with Sara and Leaf to create a battle plan. Your long-range and short-range combat abilities make you a formidable opponent. But, by just rushing into things your enemy could easily take you out..."  
"So what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you must go into a fight with a plan, and NOT rush into it."  
"Yes Blazela." Our commander took a moment to pause. And I noticed something different.

Usually, Blazela always puts the mission before anything else. Now, though, It appears she is putting our safety and co-op skills as a unit before the mission...  
Maybe, maybe she cares more about us than I thought.

"Sara?"  
"Hm?"  
"you need to build confidence; Trust in yourself and your abilities. I can see your potential lies not in combat, but in playing a supportive role in the group."

"*Sigh*. Your physical strength may be lacking, but as far as mental skill, there's no limit.  
Use your power as a Psychic-Type to help your comrades in battle; de-buff your oppents and buff your teammates. Do you get what I mean, Sara?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
"Good. Now that you girls-"  
"*Cough*,ahem,*cough*." Blazela gave Leaf a stern leer at his comment.  
"...And guy..." Leaf groaned.  
"Know what needs to be corrected, go ahead to the Poké Haven Squad Training Ground to work on your flaws. Do I make myself clear?"  
(Sara, Leaf and I)"Yes Sir!" Blazela gave a satisfactory grin and laugh before dismissing us with a salute.

As we made our way with Leaf leading, I began to wonder why Blazela specifically chose us to be a squad. 'She could have picked any number of Pokémon to be grouped... So why us? Does she see something we cannot?' As these thoughts swirled around in my cranium, I did not notice Hèdan training vigorously with a Scyther and a Dusknoir.  
"Hey,Luccia." Leaf called, yanking me out of my phase and back into reality. Blinking a few times, I acknowledged him, muttering, "Huh?...I-i'm sorry Leaf, What did you say?"  
"I said, isn't that Hèdan over there?"  
"What?" I looked over to where Leaf was pointing, and sure enough, it was.

"Hèdan? Who's that Luccia?" Sara asked me, and I explained to her that Hèdan was the one who trained me and someone who had come to me in a time of need and despair.  
"Oooooh, now I see.. I had a Gardevoir named Cyril train me... She was really nice *kittyface*. Maybe you two could introduce me to Hèdan! How about it?"  
"Meh, yeah, I think we could. Whadda ya say Luccia?" Leaf asked, but I just stood there silently.  
"Luccia?" Leaf asked once more, but again, I was silent...

Reminiscing...

To Be Continued...


End file.
